Continuamente Gleek!
by alittlesheep
Summary: A história de alguns novos estudantes do Mckinley High School! Como será que eles realmente vivem e pensam? Damsay/Camrissa


**É a minha primeira FANFIC! **

**Essa fanfiction é baseada em Glee, protagonizada por alguns personagens de The Glee Project. Por enquanto teremos: Lindsay, Damian, Marissa, Cameron, Hannah, McKynleigh, Samuel, Matheus e Emily. Damsay/Camrissa**

**Eu não sou dona de nada disso aí ^^**

**1. ****Damian**

Aquele definitivamente seria um tempo difícil para Damian Mcginty. Irlandês, alto, moreno de olhos claros, recém chegado aos Estados Unidos, após uma tragédia familiar. Pais separados, a mãe perdeu quase tudo no divórcio e agora tentava recuperar a vida em uma cidadezinha chamada Lima, no estado de Ohio.

Ele não queria essa vida nova. Ele ainda queria sua casa, escola, time de futebol e amigos que deixou na Irlanda. Mas ele sabia que tinha que apoiar sua mãe, Joanne e dar suporte à sua irmã mais nova, Gemma.

Logo que chegaram na cidade, se dirigiram à sua nova casa, que era bonita e confortável e começaram a desempacotar as caixas. Aquilo foi realmente triste para Damian: sentir o cheiro de sua vida antiga, sem poder voltar à ela. Ele tentou fazer aquilo tudo muito rápido, para não sofrer muito. Quando percebeu, faltavam apenas umas três caixas para desempacotar.

- Filho, vá dar uma volta com Gemma para conhecer o bairro, eu termino aqui. – Disse sua mãe.

- Tem certeza mãe? Eu posso ajudar a terminar... – Respondeu Damian. Na verdade, ele não queria conhecer o novo bairro tão cedo.

- Claro. Se quiser, pegue dinheiro na minha bolsa. Tenho certeza que passamos por uma sorveteria por aqui. – Dizendo isso, ela apontou na direção da bolsa, que estava em cima da poltrona branca.

- Tudo bem. Voltaremos para o jantar. – Damian disse simplesmente. – Vamos Gemma, vou te comprar sorvete!

- UHUL! – Exclamou a menina serelepe.

* * *

><p>Até que o lugar não era tão ruim. Estavam ao entardecer, e era bem agradável ver as crianças correndo pra lá e pra cá no parquinho.<p>

Damian deixou Gemma se divertir um pouco e, em uns 10 minutos, menina já havia conseguido muitos amigos. _Pelo menos ela consegue se adaptar fácil._ Pensou Damian. Iria demorar muito para que Damian aceitasse sua situação.

Ele pensou que sua mãe estava falando sério quando sugeriu que eles fossem tomar sorvete, e, como estava ficando tarde, Damian achou que era melhor ir logo, antes que a sorveteria fechasse.

- Vamos Gemma, vamos tomar sorvete depois voltamos!

Gemma demorou um pouco para se despedir dos amigos e já estava combinando de se verem novamente para brincar. Já até indicava sua casa dizendo que ela aquela com uma porta verde. Seu irmão riu da alegria de sua irmã. Depois das despedidas, ela correu em direção ao irmão.

- Vamos logo Dam! Quero muito sorvete de morango! - Ela gritou, entrelaçando sua mão com a do irmão.

A sorveteria era perto, Damian sabia disso, mas ele ainda não se lembrava perfeitamente onde. _Será que era na outra esquina?_

Ele permaneceu em silêncio pensando até que sua irmãzinha o interrompeu.

- Dam, por que você está tão chateado?

- Chateado? Como assim? Eu só não me lembro onde é a sorveteria... - Ele respondeu surpreso.

- Tá chateado sim. Eu sei que tá. Você não achou a casa nova bonita? Achou seu quarto muito pequeno? Se quiser eu posso trocar com você...

- Não precisa Gem. Não é por isso que estou chateado. É que é tudo muito novo pra mim. Não sei se estou pronto para essa vida nova. Estou muito confuso.

- Não entendo. Mas não fique assim... Mamãe fica muito triste quando você tá triste. E eu também.

- Tudo bem, eu juro que vou dar meu melhor pra ficar feliz. Mas antes temos que chegar na sorveteria. Você se lembra do caminho?

Claro que Gemma lembrava o caminho. Ela sempre foi mais esperta, mesmo sendo a menor.

* * *

><p>Meu Deus! Como aquela sorveteria estava cheia! Muita gente mesmo. Na Irlanda do Norte você nunca veria sorveterias assim!<p>

Espalhadas por ela tinham panelinhas bem dividas. Nas mesas da frente e mais frescas, ele viu meninos da idade dele mas enormes e fortes e meninas chamativas com roupas curtas, rindo e zombando de um menino baixinho que entrou. No centro dessa panelinha haviam duas meninas que chamaram a atenção de Damian. Uma ruiva muito simpática e sorridente e uma morena séria e silenciosa. A ruiva apenas tomava seu sorvete e ria de tudo o que diziam, enquanto a morena, antipaticamente lia um livro aparentemente em francês.

Mais ao meio, haviam alguns meninos mais normais, alguns sendo zoados. Um menino alto e magricelas, loiro com um óculos bem característico, que estava sentado com suas pernas tortas. Um menino da altura de Damian, com um olhar forte e penetrante e dreads nos cabelos e uma menina morena de cabelos bem curtos, com quem estava conversando animadamente. Damian viu o menino baixinho que havia entrado um tempo atrás.

Damian viu o menino alto de óculos levantar e acenar para alguém que estava entrando:

- Hey! Hannah! Aqui!

Uma menina ruivinha, baixinha, gordinha e alegre entrou, cumprimentando algumas pessoas, inclusive a ruiva sorridente da primeira panela. Ela passou por Damian correndo e sorriu.

Naquele instante, Damian percebeu que ainda estava lá, e o pessoal da primeira panelinha começou a zoar dele. Damian correu para acompanhar sua irmã na fila.

* * *

><p>De volta para casa, eles foram recebidos com o jantar. Sentados à mesa, todos começaram a comer.<p>

Enquanto cutucava sua comida, Damian ficava pensando:_ chegamos, o jantar estava pronto e a casa quase toda arrumada. Minha mãe sempre foi boa em pôr as coisas em ordem. Ela sempre foi uma mulher que trabalhou bastante e tentou dar tudo o que podia para nó. Ela é uma mulher sempre sorridente e alegre, que odiava ver qualquer um triste ou raivoso. Por que é que meu pai fez isso? Por que eles se separam?_

- Filho, já mandei a papelada da transferência para sua nova escola. Amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula, vou com você, por que preciso assinar uns papéis, tudo bem pra você?

Damian não prestou muita atenção no que ela falou, então acenou com a cabeça. Ele sabe que ela continuou falando, só que ele pôde ouvir foram alguns "McKinley", "materiais" e "não precisa de uniformes"...

Ele não queria nem pensar em como seria isso...


End file.
